Don't Cha
by EvilCannibalPanda
Summary: Near plays a video game while his friend Matt watches. Yeah, bad summary...


Woo! My first fanfic! Don't be too hard on me okay? I mean, dude it's 6 in the morning... But I was bored out of my mind and my insomnia wont let me sleep so I decided to write this. I don't even know the pairing yet, or what the hell this thing will be about. So... lets just see where my screwed up mind takes us, shall we? Please R&R, enjoy! :3

The wall opposite him was covered in posters. So many posters that it was rather scary really... He couldn't move for the piercing eyes of Zelda, Mario, and Luigi following him. He tried to find something else to distract him as he awaited the red-headed gamer's return. He looked at the shelves on the wall to his right. Piled with games. Lots and lots of games. He recognized very few of them, not being one to waste brain power on something so completely and utterly useless as such. But still yet, there was one game that stuck out to the young genius and he couldn't help but wonder...

When the young man known as Matt returned to his bedroom with a box of snack cakes and two sodas, he found the smaller boy, known as Near examining his game shelf with much interest. "Hey, Near! Whatcha lookin' at there?" The albino, seemingly brought out of some sort of trance, looked up with a slight look of shock. Despite that fact, he merely pointed at one particular game and twirled a lock of his curly white hair between his index finger and thumb. Matt bent down to the boys current level on the floor and tried to pin point what exactly he was referring to.

His heart began to race as he thought the younger had found his yaoi PC game. But to his great relief and greater amusement, Near was pointing at his Dance Dance Revolution for Wii. Matt snorted and accidentally let laughter escape his lips. His friend looked confused. "Can we not play it?" he asked, in a voice as cute and adorable as his being.

"Yeah we can play it. But," he paused, considering not warning him. Ultimately deciding against the thought, he continued, "But, you do realize what kind of game this is right?" Near nodded apprehensively. "...Near, you have to _dance." _The boy looked at him blankly. _"_Meaning, you have to shake your hips..." His voice trailed off slightly as the younger continued to look at him in the same manner as before. "So... We _cant _play it?" he asked innocently. Matt, sighing, grabbed the game and popped it into the console, trying to conceal his mischievous grin that was threatening to play across his face.

"Alright, Near. You wanted to play. You can pick the song." He handed the boy the Wii controller, curious as to just what he would choose. He wasn't even sure if the boy had a particular taste in music... As he skimmed the chooses carefully, Matt watched, praying that he wouldn't pick a song that would seduce him _too _bad. As the moments wore on, he began to imagine if Near was a good dancer or not. So lost in his own perverted thoughts, he didn't notice that the albino had already picked and was preparing himself for the oncoming challenge.

Suddenly, 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls began to play. Near started moving his small hips in a circular pattern as the game directed and the red-head literally almost had a nose-bleed. Never in his lifetime had he thought that the younger genius would do something so... So... Irresistibly _sexy. _He considered what Mello would do if he saw Near in this state. 'probably put aside all of his hatred and make him his,' he thought surely.

He watched as Near pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side (already getting sweaty due his lack of everyday exercise.) "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me" Near tossed his small hips to the side. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak, like me" He spun those hips in a slightly circular pattern. Gods, Matt thought to himself. He could be a stripper. One hell of one at that...

He continued following the moves as directed, unaware of his friend watching his ass, and unaware of how sexy he looked, and completely unaware of Matt's pants becoming tighter and tighter as he watched the scene before him. As a matter of fact, as the song egged on, Near himself began to feel really ridiculous and was starting to wonder what in the name of L had made him want to play such a repulsive game to begin with. Finally, it ended with many virtual cheers and such as his score popped up on the screen, along with the rather large, fancy letters displayed at the top, "HIGH SCORE!"

With the end result, he was feeling a bit better about the situation and turned to Matt with a huge grin, only to find that the gamer was much closer than he had been earlier. Much, much closer. One would say that he was invading the others personal space. The red-head suddenly brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, before pulling away, looking the object of his affection in the eyes for further approval. Well, to say the least, he didn't fight back. So Matt quickly brought their lips together once more, deepening the kiss this time. He moved his mouth slowly, waiting for Near to respond. The latter quickly pushed aside his surprise and caught on to the situation. He moved his mouth open a bit more and brought his hand up to Matt's cheek. The other boys touch edged the gamer onward as he placed the palm of his hand on the small of Near's back, bringing him closer. Near, in turn, wrapped his thin arms around his new-found lover, finding that he didn't want the moment to end.

Matt was the first to deepen the kiss, gently shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Near felt the extra muscle against his and, naturally felt the urge to taste it. So there they were, Matt with his hand on Near's back and the other entwined in the small boy's white locks, and Near with his arms pulling him closer from the neck. Making inappropriate sucking noises and moans of pleasure, neither wanting or be the first to pull away.

Suddenly, a very furious blonde burst through the door, screaming something about lost chocolate or some shit... When he stopped short at the sight before him. "Matt! What the hell?" he screamed in panic. He ran up to the pair and pushed them apart with all his mite (because it took just that to get the two away from each other).

Now it was Matt's turn to be upset. "Mello! What the hell's your problem, man?" He growled, protectively wrapping his arms around Near, who in turn, wrapped his around the other, still getting a view of the blonde chocoholic before him.

"What's _my _problem? You're the one eating Near's face off like your a starving lion or something!" Matt inwardly chuckled at the thought of him as a hungry lion and his Near as a poor, helpless lamb, just waiting to be eaten... Hmm. Kinky. Maybe he could convince the boy to do some role-playing with him during sex. _If _they ever got to that stage in their newly-developed relationship. It didn't look as though Mello was going to let them get that far though. Matt frowned in annoyance.

Suddenly his little lamb was pulled away from him. He looked at the place he had been and then looked over to where he was now. And he wasn't very happy with the turn of events. "Hey, Mells! Stop kissing him! Wha- No way! Get your tongue out of his mouth right now!" The red-head shrieked in annoyance.

A/N: Yeah, so I left it off at kind off a weird spot... Don't be angry. But my ideas just kind of cut off short and I wasn't exactly sure what to put next. And also, I've never actually played Dance Dance Revolution, so I don't know anything about the game. It just kinda popped in my head as I wrote... Anyway, just because it was a spur of the moment thing and didn't turn out the best doesn'tmean I don't want reviews. So pwease review? **^.^**


End file.
